


Antoianca

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Historical References, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: В чертогах разума хранятся не только воспоминания Шерлока Холмса.





	Antoianca

**Author's Note:**

> Antoianca – нечто, возникающее перед глазами, а затем исчезающее. Человек видит или слышит это в трансе, и это видение без сущности.
> 
> Фанфик написан по заявке Edalari/Илли https://ficbook.net/requests/248180

Смешно. Как же смешно и нелепо смотрится его кровь на этой стене.

Когда-то наверняка оранжевая, а сейчас почти бурая краска растрескалась и облупилась, и густые капли затекают в трещины, медленно, лениво, вырисовывая на стене нечто, напоминающее карту лондонской подземки. Шерлок наблюдает за этим, приткнувшись в угол, рассматривает коридор, который он пролетел минуту назад. Буквально — пролетел, ещё не чувствуя боли, что пронзила молнией, от макушки до пяток; бросила спиной в стену; прижала к ней, как ревнивая доминантка. Только для того, чтобы вцепиться когтями в горло и стащить Шерлока на пол, взметая цементную пыль и мелкий мусор, которые устилали всю заброшенную промзону, где их угораздило оказаться.

Дело. Очередное _дело_ , на которое он выдернул Джона ещё до того, как тот успел вернуться домой с дежурства. Перехватил на ступеньках автобуса, втолкнул внутрь, не обращая внимания на возмущение самого Джона и пытающихся выйти на той же остановке пассажиров. Подождут. _Дело_ важнее.

Джон так не считал. Джон считал, что в данный момент есть куча более важных вещей, чем новое расследование. Горячая еда, например. Или душ и свежая смена одежды — после суток дежурства.

— Да что угодно, Шерлок! — возмущался он, нахохлившись на сидении. Утренний час пик прошел, и в автобусе почти никого не было кроме них и водителя. Наверное, поэтому Джон, обычно очень сдержанный в общественных местах, повернулся к Шерлоку, легко провёл носом по щеке, одновременно переплетая их пальцы и выдыхая в ухо: — Или ты в одной простыне. И сон. В разных комбинациях.

— Позже. Сперва — дело, — негромко рыкнул тогда Шерлок. — Я почти закончил. Когда доедем до конечной, я буду знать имя убийцы.

Джон фыркнул, пробурчал что-то про то, что понимает какого-то Грега. Судя по бормотанию, у парня был помешанный на работе партнёр и масса связанных с этим проблем.

— Уговорил.

Вопросительный взгляд — как раз такой, какой Шерлок любит больше всего. Предвкушение и восхищение. Словно в ожидании рождественского подарка. Они вместе уже… сколько? Разум быстро перескочил с рельс расследования на широкую, ярко освещённую улицу с надписью «Джон Хэмиш Ватсон». Так вышло, что здесь всегда праздник: ярмарочные лотки, пряничные человечки, светлое пиво, льющееся пинтами, смеющиеся девушки, мужчины, стреляющие по жестянкам в тире, вагончик с кривыми зеркалами и клоуны-карлики, скорее отталкивающие, чем забавные. Всего — много, всего — через край, и всё это — Джон.

Шерлок иногда задумывался о том, как выглядит _его_ улица. Иногда. Очень редко.

— Как только закончим, запрёмся дома. Готов ходить в простыне до твоей следующей смены. Но лишь после того, как закрою дело, иначе от воплей Донован у меня кровь из носа потечёт.

— А у меня — из ушей, — понимающе хохотнул Джон, расслабляясь. — Не боишься, что я подловлю на слове и возьму отпуск прямо сейчас?

— Я бы с удовольствием ответил «кто тебе его даст, на прошлой неделе ты из-за расследований работал от силы дня два, да и те дремал», но, с твоего позволения, займусь делом. Разбуди на конечной.

Шерлок боковым зрением уловил кивок и тут же _провалился_.

***

Квартира на 221В — такая же, какую он оставил сегодня. Диванные подушки разбросаны по полу, прямо поверх рассыпанных документов и фотографий. Ноутбук стоит на столе, рядом — кружка кофе, которую он не допил прошлым утром, накрыта сверху черепом. Сколько бы Джон ни просил, Шерлок никогда не станет наводить порядок и перемывать посуду, так что после долгих попыток мир заключается на условиях того, что Джон держит в порядке «скучную посуду», которую сам он называет кухонной, а Шерлоку достается лабораторная. Тут уже не отвертишься. В грязной колбе невозможно провести достоверный опыт.

Лестница, входная дверь, крыльцо, пустынная улица. Поплотнее запахнуться в пальто — тут пошёл снег — завернуть за угол и толкнуть дверь круглосуточного магазина. Впустить внутрь метель, а затем пройти прямо по тающему снегу, перемешивающимся с белым песком арены.

Свежий, мимоходом думает Шерлок. Кажется, что совсем недавно здесь всё было залито кровью, а он сказочно обогатился, поставив на новичка, внезапно для всех обезглавившего фаворита публики. Жаль, что это вышло боком. Сталью в печень и новым рождением всего через несколько лет небытия.

Колизей, слишком красивый и безлюдный, чтобы быть настоящим, быстро остаётся за спиной. Шерлок спешит: у него в запасе всего пятнадцать минут, пока автобус не остановится и Джон привычным мягким касанием не выведет его из транса. Необходимо успеть. Впереди длинный путь, ему нужно добраться до здания имени Эдварда Гувера. Там он хранит всю информацию, собранную в последней из прошлых жизней, во время его работы в ФБР. Вот тогда было замечательное время, ему довелось допрашивать самого Тимоти Лири*. Наверное, поэтому, став Шерлоком Холмсом, он так заинтересовался наркотиками.

Знал бы Джон, кому Шерлок обязан тягой к психоделикам. Хотя именно ему «расширение сознания» было совершенно ни к чему.

Напротив, Шерлок пытался это сознание захлопнуть. Наглухо. Как форточку, из которой сквозил не только промозглый ветер, но и вой пса из Баскервилля. Такой же призрачный и пугающий до дрожи. Иногда это получалось на «ура», иногда — не получалось вовсе.

И тогда приходили кошмары.

« _В Брюгге из тыщи осталось восемь»_. Джон насвистывал песенку-считалку, заваривая чай, а Шерлок чувствовал, как тело превращается в камень. Он тупо уставился на пальцы, застывшие над клавиатурой, и не мог заставить себя продолжать вбивать в поисковике нужную фразу. Джон поднял голову и нахмурился, видя его явное замешательство:

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, — после всей лжи, которая срывалась с его губ, он больше не станет врать. Только не Джону. — Просто я знаю такую же считалку на другом языке. Очень похожую.

— Чума, — коротко пожал плечами Джон. — Думаю, даже ты знаешь, сколько человеческих жизней она унесла в средние века. Неудивительно, что везде, где старуха прошлась косой, остались одинаковые шрамы. Без сахара?

Шерлок выхватывает у него чашку и глотает терпкий напиток. Язык и губы горят, и виной тому не ожог. Они зудят, сдерживая глухое «Знаю, Джон. Я был девятым».

***

Вот оно, здание центрального офиса. Только вокруг не Вашингтон шестидесятых, а непролазный лес. Такой, каким он был здесь за несколько веков до основания города. Шерлока сперва это забавляло — его всегда тянуло рождаться и проживать жизнь там, где он уже бывал когда-то. Он основывал город — и сжигал его через много веков. Он валил лес и погиб под неудачно расколовшимся исполином, а после два десятилетия провёл на том же самом месте, перебирая бумаги и таская на допросы особо высокопоставленных и мерзких преступников. «Отдел по разгребанию дерьма», шутили в управлении, провожая будущего Шерлока такими же взглядами, которые в этой жизни на него бросает Андерсон.

Имена менялись, из века в век перетекали друг в друга слоги. Ему даже пару раз пришлось родиться женщиной, и Шерлоку это совершенно не понравилось. Пришлось уйти в монастырь.

Необходимое досье он находит быстро. Здесь всё систематизировано в том же строгом порядке, какой Шерлок организовал в первый рабочий день. Он выхватывает папку, пролистывает содержимое, усаживаясь прямо на пол. Данные, которые никто и никогда не вобьёт в компьютер, отпечатываются на сетчатке, расталкивая соседей. Невозможно держать в голове всё и сразу, но можно хранить в чертогах очень многое. Главное — знать, где потом искать запрятанные сокровища. Кстати, клады он тоже выкапывал.

Иногда — те самые, которые прятал сам.

Ласковое касание к предплечью выводит Шерлока из задумчивости. Последние секунды он тратит на повторение титульного листа, а затем, положив папку на место, откидывается назад, распахивая руки. Падать сквозь чертоги прямо на сидение автобуса — не страшно.

Джон поймает.

***

— Я знаю, кто он.

— Ни секунды не сомневался, — серьёзно отвечает Джон. — Наша остановка.

Они выходят, и он вцепляется в локоть Шерлока, разворачивая того лицом к себе.

— Но сперва мы позавтракаем. Хотя, — взгляд на часы, — скорее, пообедаем. Не спорь, ты сам наверняка не ел с тех пор, как я ушёл из дома. Верно?

— Не помню. Когда это было?

— Издеваешься. Ну да ладно, итак, что выберем? Путешествие в Италию, Китай, Вьетнам, эм, Америку или во всё сразу? Есть вон даже фургончик с хот-догами, без понятия, к какой кухне это относится…

— Туда, — кивает Шерлок на кафе, которое Джон обозвал «всё и сразу». После такого глубокого погружения в чертоги, где перемешались его прошлые жизни, это кажется решением, прекрасно вписывающимся в логическую цепочку. — Раз уж ты настаиваешь на приёме пищи.

Обед Шерлок проглатывает, как всегда, быстро. Утка, смеётся Джон, расправляясь с куском мяса и овощами на гриле. Пальцы его правой руки поглаживают рукоятку ножа, и Шерлок вспоминает, как эти пальцы могут держать скальпель. Так же легко и словно бы невесомо, но мгновенно наливаясь силой по мере приближения к плоти.

Шерлок помнит, каково это. Не только по вскрытиям, проведённым им в Бартсе, не всегда с согласия Молли. Хупер тогда ещё изумлялась тому, как он обращается с трупом и инструментами, как ведёт себя и как производит вскрытие.

— Где тебя учили, Шерлок! Передай этому человеку, что он не должен был закончить медицинский. Я в жизни такого не видела, давай покажу, как правильно. Смотри, начинать нужно…

И что тут ответить? Достаточно промолчать, наблюдая за отточенными движениями девушки, стараясь не выплюнуть раздражённое: «Не думал, что ученику Везалия** необходимо учиться у Молли Хупер». Как тогда, когда Джон взвился по поводу того, что Шерлок не имеет понятия, что вокруг чего вращается в Солнечной системе. Ну не объяснять же ему: пару раз едва не угодив в лапы инквизиции, Шерлок зарёкся поднимать глаза к небесам и смотреть в телескоп. Всё равно то, что он там видел, то, что выходило из расчётов, было смертельно опасно. Поэтому ещё до рождения Гюйгенса с астрономией было покончено раз и навсегда. Он затолкал воспоминания о ней в самый дальний уголок чертогов, в который никогда больше не возвращался.

А католическая церковь только в 1992 году признала, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. Тогда его уже называли…

— Шерлок? Ты меня не слушаешь.

Он поднимает взгляд от давно пустой тарелки. Джон напротив смотрит с лёгким неодобрением, за которым скрывается улыбка. Похоже, он закончил обедать пару минут назад и всё это время что-то ему рассказывал, а Шерлок наверняка кивал. Привычка демонстрировать заинтересованность, одновременно занимаясь расчётами, въелась очень глубоко. Так же глубоко, как и Джон.

Джон. Единственное, чего у него никогда не было и — каждый раз от этого шевелились волосы на голове — никогда не будет. Потому что за те две с лишним тысячи лет, которые Шерлок помнил, ему ещё ни разу не встречался человек, обладающий и десятой долей талантов Джона. Военные? Сколько угодно, разных государств и званий, владеющие мушкетом и копьём, мечом и шпагой. Врачи? Шарлатаны, травники, знахари, рабы, учёные. Любовницы и любовники? Тут дело обстояло печальнее и скучнее: страх, недоумение и презрение в его адрес Шерлока не удивляли. Друзья? Ещё хуже: были периоды, когда единомышленников не находилось за несколько жизней подряд. Неужели именно поэтому он вцепился в Джона с первой встречи, словно клешнями? Потому, что он был — всем?

А Шерлок был Фениксом, которого какой-то идиот поставил на бесконечный повтор.

Месяца два назад Джон, со словами «Думаю, тебе будет интересно», всучил ему книгу. Правильно рассчитав, что Шерлок не станет читать весь том по диагонали, Джон просто ткнул пальцем в чем-то приглянувшийся ему абзац и, во избежание обычного игнорирования, попросил зачитать вслух. Пришлось подчиниться.

_— В богословских дискуссиях с религиозными лидерами,_  — начал Шерлок, расхаживая по гостиной, — _я часто спрашиваю их, как бы они повели себя, если бы наука бросила вызов самим основам их веры. Далай-лама XIV ответил мне так, как никогда бы не ответил консерватор или фундаменталист: в таком случае, сказал он, придется что-то менять в тибетском буддизме._

_— А если это будет самое-самое главное в вашей вере, — настаивал я. — Скажем (какой бы подыскать пример?) перевоплощение?_

_— И в этом случае тоже, — повторил Далай-лама. Впрочем, добавил он, подмигивая, не так-то просто будет опровергнуть доктрину перевоплощения._

Нет, не кажется. На лбу выступила испарина. Неужели Джон…

— Родители крестили меня в протестантской церквушке, и лет до десяти я частенько бывал там на воскресных службах. Потом — взросление, колледж, медицина, война… Ты, — перед тем, как забрать книгу из рук Шерлока, Джон, едва касаясь, оглаживает его запястья. — Иногда мне хочется принять буддизм. Давно не слышал настолько трезвого мнения от человека подобного сорта.

***

И вот теперь Шерлок, привалившись к грязной стене, пытается заткнуть шарфом пулевое отверстие. Занятие бесполезное, пуля вышла со спины, там рана обширнее и крови больше, но до лопатки дотянуться нет никакой возможности. Телефон остался метрах в двухста отсюда. Джон… Где-то там.

Выстрел и разлетевшееся от него эхо заставляют раненого вздрогнуть. Там Джон. Шерлок порывается встать на ноги, падает, переворачивается набок и начинает ползти. В висках яростно бьётся пульс, адреналин зашкаливает, заставляя сердце биться чаще, выплёскивать кровь из раны, пропитывать ею рубашку и пальто. Скоро он потеряет сознание, но всё, чего он хочет — увидеть Джона. После этого можно и умереть.

В последний раз. Потому что лучшей жизни быть попросту не может. Это финал. Каденция, которая идеально заканчивает мелодию.***

— Не вздумай двигаться!

Окрик настигает Шерлока на повороте в другой коридор. Джон в несколько прыжков оказывается рядом, переворачивает его на спину, распахивает полы пальто, срывая пуговицы. Шерлоку плохо, больно и смешно: им так и не довелось срывать друг с друга одежду до потери пуговиц. Думали, до подобных безумств дело дойдёт позже.

— Не отключайся, — как же быстро Джон прикинул возможную потерю крови по следам на бетонном полу. — Говори со мной. Лейстрейд в двух минутах, скорая в пути. Не смей терять сознание! Говори со мной!

— Ты знаешь… кто… ты?

Во рту железный привкус, но Шерлок улыбается. Впервые он оказался на перекрёстке, где обе дороги — правильные. Джон недоуменно смотрит на него сверху вниз, его пальцы, давящие на рану, пахнут порохом, куртка вымазана в побелке и кирпичной крошке. Такой ангел-хранитель не станет порхать над плечом, заламывая белые ручки и пытаясь отговорить делать глупости. Такой ангел встанет рядом и устроит твоим врагам ад на земле. А ещё он умеет улыбаться одними глазами, так, что через морщинки и тревожно поджатые губы видно — всё будет хорошо. Всё будет правильно.

— Судя по тому, что со времени нашего знакомства мозгов у тебя поубавилось… Вероятно — любовь всей твоей жизни.

—  _Всех_ моих жизней, — поправляет Шерлок и теряет сознание.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тимоти Лири — американский писатель, психолог, участник кампании по исследованиям психоделических препаратов, разработчик программного обеспечения — одних из первых индексируемых ЭВМ психологических тестов.  
> **Андреас Везалий — врач и анатом, лейб-медик Карла V, затем Филиппа II. Младший современник Парацельса, основоположник научной анатомии.  
> *** Каденция — гармонический или мелодический (последний также именуется «клаузулой») оборот, завершающий музыкальное построение (любой отдел формы).
> 
> Отрывок про Далай-ламу - из книги Карла Сагана "Мир, полный демонов. Наука - как свеча во тьме"
> 
> Человек 123 сделала яркий клипарт с множеством отсылок http://www.pichome.ru/image/MXg


End file.
